1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a video call function, a control method thereof, and a video call system, and more particularly, to selecting an input source for video call.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus having a video call function can be operated in a video call mode and a monitor mode. The display apparatus is connected to a network and a video source (e.g., a personal computer, (PC), where the display apparatus performs a video call function in the video call mode, and operates as an ordinary monitor in the monitor mode.
A mode switching button may be additionally provided in the display apparatus for selecting a desired mode.
The display apparatus processes a signal input from the video source (e.g., PC) and displays an image in the monitor mode, and processes a signal input from a camera/microphone and transmits processed data to an opposite call party through a network. In this way, a video conference can be carried out in the video call mode.
However, a related art display apparatus having a video call function may have an input source that is limited to a camera and a microphone in the video call mode.
Therefore, various video/audio information cannot be shared in the video call mode, particularly, in a video conference mode, such that the conference cannot be efficiently carried out.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.